El Diario de Marceline
by 4Meiko4
Summary: ¿Recuerdas el pasado tal y como fue? ¿Recuerdas todos los malos momentos? ¡Para eso es un Diario! Marceline oculta más cosas que nadie más ha vivido en Ooo, pero eso no es algo que le agrade demasiado, vivir mucho tiempo significa recrear más pesadillas. ¿Qué es peor que ser inmortal y ver a seres queridos morir y jamás ir a descansar con ellos?
1. El Diario

Bueno, esta historia la tenía preparada desde hace un año técnicamente, siendo como uno de los cientos de fics que aterrizaron en mi imaginación pero no daba tiempo para hacer brotar mis tontas ideas. Este fic está dedicado a una persona muy especial que sé que no dudara en leerlo -3-

Quería hacerlo principalmente para alimentar a la gente hambrienta de curiosidad y sed de lectura pero sé que llevara a algo más que eso :P

* * *

**DECLARAIMER**

Hora de Aventura (Adventure Time) es creación de Pendleton Ward y los productores que ayudaron en la creación de la serie.

* * *

Había estado varios días en una angustiosa y fastidiosa monotonía habitual de la que no podía hacer absolutamente nada porque era algo de lo que ya no tenía escapatoria y a lo que se había condenado desde hace muchísimo tiempo. No había salida, era una maldición infinita que ya me había consumido completamente desde el primer día… desde el primer maldito día.

_Eso_ me habría matado sin dudarlo, si fuera cierto ella incluso ya estaría aliviada de tanto dolor pero _eso _era infinito, no tenia fin… era un eterno sufrimiento…

Suspire una vez más analizando mi inconforme situación… había salido a dar una vuelta en Ooo sin nada que hacer, no había nadie alrededor._ Nadie _más que yo conocía mejor Ooo de lo que alguien más podía hacerlo. Salí a dar un pequeño paseo en el cielo nocturno, había estrellas iluminando el cielo esa noche y desde hace mucho tiempo que eso no ocurría.

Todo era silencio en ese instante, era por la noche y no había alma viviente despierta a la vista a quien pudiera molestar. Opte por ir a molestar a mi Princesa Favorita, al llegar tome mi forma de invisibilidad y me senté en la ventana, observe a la Princesa de pelo dulce y rosado trabajar en un pequeño experimento ¿Qué era? ¡Qué importa, cosas de cerebritos! ¡Si me interesara lo que hacía con sus experimentos raros desde que nos conocíamos ya sería su compañera de nerdisidades!

"Desde que nos conocíamos…" mire con decepción a la Princesa que ignoraba completamente mi presencia, solía gustarme espiarla así para luego sorprenderla… la molestaba, ella me decía que no debería estar allí y comenzaríamos una discusión divertida para mí en donde siempre terminaba ganando por el hecho que nunca me había dicho un "No quiero que vuelvas aquí".

Aunque nunca fue así…

Solo deje la vista de la Princesa y decidí irme de allí. Esta vez no tenía ganas de molestar a nadie, menos a ella.

Observe el paisaje nocturno, me sentía como la centinela y vocera de los problemas que sucedieran en Ooo pero eso realmente no me importaba, me dejo de importar desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

-Maldito silencio… - murmure triste

Había salido para encontrar algo con que divertirme, algo con que distraerme. Pero rayos… Ooo esta noche estaba silencioso… solitario… odio esa palabra más que cualquier cosa en este mundo, la odio. El silencio y la soledad me recuerdan lo peor del mundo, para muchos eso les parecería extraño… pero de hecho ese es mi peor temor.

Bueno, el único remedio probable que queda para esto es ir a visitar a mis dos heores de pacotilla favoritos. Ellos normalmente en estos días se desvelaban con los videojuegos y de vez en cuando iba a jugar con ellos cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Me acerque sigilosamente a la ventana haciendo ruidos y transformando mi cara en el rostro más o menos terrible que podía hacer, pero no lo suficiente para matar de un espanto a esos perdedores. Me hice invisible para provocarles un susto aun mayor. Entre rápidamente a la Casa del Árbol provocando un sonido ruidoso.

-¡BOOoo… ooh?! – no había nadie en casa

La habitación estaba oscura, apenas se podía ver algo con ayuda de la luz lunar. Admito que era algo aterrador, todo se veía reciente, la cama de Finn estaba revolcada como siempre estaba pero no había señales de Finn, Jake o BMO así que volví la forma de visibilidad.

-¿Finn? ¿Jake? – Baje las escaleras volando - ¿amigos? –

El Fuerte del Árbol estaba solo, ni modo. ¿Dónde estarán Finn y Jake?

Salí de allí decepcionada, desde hace muchísimo tiempo no me sentía de esta forma… sola… y… abandonada… como única compañía la cara de chicle… es mejor que dejara pasar este día, mejor sería irse a dormir y olvidar todo esto aunque fuera más que imposible, mañana será un día mejor.

* * *

Acomode mi cama antes de prepararme para dormir, estaba de vuelta en mi casa. Me recosté boca arriba en mi cama con un poco de aflicción, que día tan horriblemente familiar. Nadie me comprendía, nadie… ni siquiera podría decir lo mismo de alguien que ha vivido incluso un poco más que de lo que yo he vivido por el hecho que le falla la memoria, sabía que _eso _la iba a atormentar por siempre. Lo había escrito y cantado incluso en su diario… su adorado diario, lo único que escuchaba todas las 3 P que vivía diariamente. _penas, pesares y pesadillas_.

Ojeo el Diario de color rojo intenso, es la única cosa que no se atrevería a quitarle ese rojo tan nostálgico incluso si llegara a entrar en modo fiera.

Me senté en la orilla de mi cama, agarre el Diario y sentí con el dedo pulgar cada página que había llenado con palabras prohibidas para cualquier mortal. Me detuve en una página en particular.

-500 años de notas inscritas en mi diario… - susurre para mí misma, ahora que lo pensaba 500 años son apenas la mitad de mi vida ¿Dónde había quedado la otra mitad de mi vida? Está bien… no quería dejar ese tiempo en el olvido…

Tome un bolígrafo que se encontraba en mi mesa de grabaciones, aun dudando un poco de lo doloroso que será recordar todo esto… volteé una hoja del cuadernillo que tenia ahora en mis piernas dejando ver una nueva página en blanco y dirigí mi mano con el bolígrafo a la hoja de papel…

-_Querido diario… -_

* * *

_~Flashback~_

Una pequeña niña se encontraba asustada entre cientos de restos de escombros y catástrofe fuera a donde fuera, estaba solitaria en un gran desastre. Tenía solo 4 años de edad, el día anterior a ese estaba riendo alegremente con su madre, se había caído y se raspo la rodilla pero no importaba su madre estaba allí ayudándola y aun seguía feliz como si nada hubiera pasado… en la nocheosfera, su hogar. Pero ahora, no sabe como llego allí y estaba realmente asustada.

La pequeña Marcy comenzó a explorar temerosa por lo que se pudiese encontrar en ese lugar tan horripilante, no había señales de vida, no había gente, no había _nada. _Estaba sola, completamente sola.

-¡Mami! – grito con todas sus fuerzas la pequeña demonio, escucho unos cuantos ruidos provenientes no muy lejos de donde se encontraba así que camino acercándose al sonido al mismo tiempo gritando una vez más - ¡Papi! – el sonido aumento y la pequeña Marceline llego a la pequeña esquina de donde había provenido

-¿Mami?- pregunto antes de mirar el pequeño callejón, no eran sus padres. Unas criaturas sombrías de las que se les escurría un líquido verde se acercaban peligrosamente a la pequeña

La pequeña asustada sabia que eran peligrosos porque el acido que salía de esas criaturas podría desintegrarle la piel con solo tener contacto, salió corriendo de allí, se oculto nerviosa debajo de un tanque nuclear y comenzó a sollozar

Al parecer, la habían abandonado.

No podía quedarse allí para siempre, tenía que comer, tenía que conseguir un refugio pero ninguna de esas cosas pasaba por su mente. Lo que si le invadía el pensamiento era encontrar a sus padres y… _que esa pesadilla terminara de una vez…_

-… _ahí conocí mi peor temor, quedarme sola… lastimosamente así termino todo… - _

* * *

**NA/: **Nerdisidades no es una palabra que invente… o tal vez si e.e, está bien hasta ahora sé que no existe pero se escucha bien. ¿Quieren continuación? Porque yo la verdad no sé si continuar esta historia, esto luce como un buen prologo así que tendría más jugo de donde exprimirle. Recuerden que los Reviews son muy bien recibidos, para que no se les olvide opinar si quieren una continuación.

Pendleton Ward siempre hace que las expectativas de los fans nunca lleguen a suceder, en eso se esmera en lo absoluto. Si después de lo de James esperamos una invasión, no sucedió nada en especial.

* * *

**_No olvides dejar un Review y escribir cualquier opinión o sugerencia_**

**_Nos vemos!_**


	2. Primeros Recuerdos

**Bueno, finalmente decidí continuar esta historia. La hare de forma cronológica para que sea aún más compresible la historia de Marceline, La Reina Vampiro. Primeramente quería agradecer los comentarios, al menos así sé que si está gustando la historia...**

* * *

~Al fin, después de largas horas huyendo, había oscurecido, eso había querido en todo el día… para descansar, pero también corría el riesgo al ser más peligroso. Simplemente fue un deseo erróneo ya que solo anhelaba estar en casa cuando fuera de noche para que mi madre me contara una historia y apaciguara mi cabeza en la almohada de mi habitación.

Pero la realidad era diferente.

Estaba acostada mirando hacia la nada con una expresión triste en mi rostro en una enorme caja, en lo único que pude encontrar en que refugiarme de mi alrededor y además, el extraño clima. Observe como la ciudad en la que me encontraba ardía en un fuego escalofriante en el que se consumía, que no había cesado en todo el día, parecía que iba a seguir por mucho tiempo. Solo mantuve disfrute la compañía de mi silencio, mientras pensaba.

Al rato, los parpados comenzaron a pesarme por el cansancio e inevitablemente los cerré, cayendo en al mismo tiempo una pequeña lagrima involuntaria.

-Mañana estaré en casa- dije antes de caer en un sueño profundo

* * *

-Marcy, despierta cariño. Es hora de levantarse – mi madre estaba de pie al lado de mi cama con una bandeja de desayuno en sus manos

Desperté estregándome los ojos – sí, mamá- dije sin ganas

-Ten, te traje tu desayuno- dejo la bandeja de comida en mi cama

-¿Dónde está papá?-

-Está afuera con los demás demonios, sabes cómo se toma él de enserio su trabajo-

Asentí y comencé a comer lentamente de la bandeja que había traído mi madre

-Note que estabas un poco molesta con él ayer- se sentó en el borde de mi cama - ¿Qué sucede?-

-Es que… - exhale con dificultad después de morder el primer bocado - … él quiere que cuando crezca me haga cargo de su trabajo… - fruncí un poco el ceño al recordarlo

-¿Y cuál es el problema? –

-Ese es el problema, mamá. Yo no quiero hacer eso, yo quiero tener muchos amigos y hacer algo que me guste – me crucé de brazos

-Siempre podrás hacer lo que quieras, querida – toco su mejilla con suavidad

-Es que… además, lo que hace es algo cruel… ¿no crees? –

La madre de Marceline suspiro, se dirigió a la salida de la habitación y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Quieres salir hoy? –

Cambie mi expresión de inmediato y asentí con entusiasmo. Nadie comprendería como me encantaba salir a pasear con mi madre.

* * *

Unos sonidos comenzaron a despertarme torpemente, desubicada pedí a mi madre que me dejara dormir un poco más pero un pequeño y agudo ardor en mi brazo hiso que despertara de inmediato y diera un pequeño salto al asustarme. Al lado de la caja en la que yacía dormida estaba otra de esas criaturas tratando de hacerme daño, así que de inmediato y sin pensarlo me levante y salí corriendo de allí.

Había olvidado por completo en donde me encontraba. Me cubrí los ojos por la presente luz del sol, ya había amanecido… y tenía hambre.

Me sentía bastante triste, solo me preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Cuándo volvería a casa? ¿Cuándo volvería a ver a mi madre? Camine sin ningún rumbo en particular buscando una salida.

Después de un largo tiempo buscando un lugar donde podría encontrar algo que me ayudara o algo de comer, me detuve en una extraña cueva de color violeta oscuro. Quizás esta pueda ser mi refugio, aquí podría estar a salvo mientras ideaba un plan. Me adentre en ella pensando en las posibilidades de encontrarme alguna persona que supiera donde estaba.

Me acerque a un pequeño lago que se encontraba al fondo de la cueva y mire mi reflejo, definitivamente el dormir en una caja no fue buena idea… me había golpeado varias veces en el cuerpo, tenía ambas rodillas raspadas de caerme al correr… y mi rostro no mostraba signos de felicidad, no podía engañarme a mí misma. Me asustaba el ver mis ojos con tristeza, falta de sueño y cansados de llorar.

-Tranquila, Marcy. Todo estará bien, estarás bien. Estaremos bien – le dije a mi reflejo en el agua

Al menos en este lugar era más acogible que cualquier otro de los sitios que había visto, al menos ya no estaba expuesta a ningún peligro.

O eso creía.

Escuche un golpe que vino cerca de donde me encontraba y me sobresalte, fue como una explosión y luego empecé a sentir mucho frio. Simplemente me acerque lentamente con curiosidad para ver qué había sucedido. No había nadie pero había un sitio que era muy frio, tenía un circulo en medio, una estrella y unas velas a su alrededor, cada paso que daba me hacía sentir más frio. Lo curioso era que había una bolsa de color morado en medio de todas esas cosas.

No tenía un buen presentimiento si me quedaba en ese lugar, así que decidí salir de allí porque además el frio que salía de ese humo verde era inaguantable.

Camine varios minutos a paso lento, estaba triste. Me dolía el corazón, estaba deprimida y los pensamientos negativos no querían abandonar mi mente, me sentía abandonada. Me habían abandonado en al parecer el peor lugar posible… ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Hice algo mal?

… después de ese pensamiento no tuve más ganas de seguir caminando, así que solo camine lenta y tristemente en medio de una carretera destrozada que me había topado. Me detuve al imaginar lo peor.

¿Qué tal si nunca volvía a la Nocheosfera? ¿Qué tal si nunca volvería a ver a mi madre… ni a mi padre?

Me lleve las manos a la cara tratando de quitar las lágrimas mientras continuaba llorando – P-papi.- solloce unos cuantos segundos apretando mi mano.

De repente, me percate de la presencia de un hombre que se me acerco sorprendido de verme e hiso una mueca de tristeza al ver que estaba llorando, secándome una lagrima. Lo vi con sorpresa al ver que caminaba hacia una tienda de juguetes destruida.

Aparte la mirada hacia el camino por donde venía. Me pregunte aun afligida ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido aquí? Viendo todo el caos que impregnaba la ciudad.

Y escuche al hombre mayor acercarse de nuevo, esta vez, con un oso de peluche. Mi tristeza se desvaneció al instante, agarre el oso de peluche y mire al hombre que me lo había regalado.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? – me pregunto con una sonrisa

-Marceline, pero puedes llamarme Marcy- después de responderse, su sonrisa desapareció

-¿Qué haces aquí, Marcy? – me pregunto con la misma expresión

- No lo sé… estoy perdida – le conteste con tristeza – No encuentro a mamá, ni a papá… - una lagrima volvía a asomarse en el borde de mi mejilla pero el señor de nuevo limpio la lagrima

-Te acompañare hasta que los encuentres, no está bien que una niña tan pequeña ande por aquí y menos en estas circunstancias – me sonrió con comprensión, pero veía en sus ojos tristeza y preocupación.

Correspondí su sonrisa - ¿Estás seguro? – Asintió - ¿Me prometes que me acompañaras todo el tiempo? – le abrace una pierna feliz y el me abrazo de vuelta.

-Claro que sí, lo prometo –

Continúe al lado de él hasta el final del camino de la carretera, al menos ya no estaba triste ni sola… ahora me acompañaban dos nuevos amigos, este señor con una brillante y curiosa corona y mi nuevo amigo… Hambo. Sonreí con ese pensamiento.

-Y, ¿Cómo se llama usted, señor? –

-Simon, Simon Petricov-~

* * *

Estaba acostada boca arriba en la cama de mi habitación, mi cabello largo estaba tocando el suelo mientras yo miraba el techo lanzando una pelota y atrapándola al compás de mis pensamientos. Suspire al volver a recordar todo el comienzo, o al menos los recuerdos más antiguos que tengo desde mi existencia.

Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta todo lo que tendré que recordar si quiero completar la mitad de mi Diario.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que dependiendo de la historia que sea en las páginas del Diario de Marceline serán más largos los capítulos. Procure nunca salirme de la realidad de la serie para no crear otra realidad inventada.**

**Contando que ahora mantengo distraída con mis deberes. Recuerden dejar los reviews para recordarme que debo continuar esta historia :P**


End file.
